


Of a Cheeto-head Weretiger and Baby Sis Woes

by Diary



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode AU: S01E03 Aunt Ginger, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Mickey Milkovich, Sharing a Bed, Weretiger Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. No punk weretiger is going to offend little Mandy and get away with it. Complete.
Relationships: Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Of a Cheeto-head Weretiger and Baby Sis Woes

Gallagher has balls, Mickey will give the cheeto-head that.

Hopefully not enough to kill the hunter he has trapped in an alley, but the Gallagher kids are crazy. They get along decent with regular humans, usually tolerate hunters, and will go on the warpath if anyone messes with one of their own, Frank and Monica somewhat excluded.

“I just want to talk, Mickey.”

Applying some typical Southside language, he says, “Yeah, right, that’s why you have these chains around me.”

“I didn’t do anything to Mandy.”

The words are stupidly sincere, and he’s always hated being around Ian Gallagher for this reason. The Gallaghers are a mixture of black Irish and sun-kissed, but Ian has the looks of a crappy Hallmark boy-next-door with his stupid freckles and grin that can be spotted a mile away.

Ian, though, can be tough, too. He’s seen him running, doing obstacle courses in PE, seen him with eyes and claws out, seen him smirk at someone the Gallagher pack has bested.

He knows Ian didn’t do anything to Mandy, but she said she wanted Ian Gallagher taught a lesson, and the Milkovich’s might be even less of a family than the alpha-less Gallaghers are a conventional pack, but no punk weretiger is going to offend little Mandy and get away with it. They’re nothing like the Argents, would never take actual orders from a woman, but they do take special care of the young girls.

At least, she doesn’t have them out after some black or Indian or whatever other human.

“She came home crying, and your name was the first word out of her mouth.”

“I’m seeing someone.”

Based on the look on Ian’s face, the words were obviously blurted out.

Sighing, Ian continues, “She didn’t know. Mandy. You might not like hearing this, but she made a move on me. And the truth is, if things were different, I would have taken her up on it. But I’m seeing someone, and I wasn’t going to cheat.”

Terry isn’t happy at all about some of them getting involved with shifters but does tolerates it.

Through his exasperation with her for putting him and the others in danger chasing after a strong, sometimes crazy weretiger just for her wounded pride, he feels a little pity for his sister. It’s not like he doesn’t have experience wanting someone he can’t have, and he’ll give her credit for going after what she wanted instead of sitting around getting drunk or high and hating the world for not having it.

He wonders if she’s too old for him to fix her some ice-cream and sit down with her to watch some stupidly sappy movie. That’s what used to do the best job of making her feel better, but she doesn’t like hanging out around the house more than she has to anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell her before she made a move, then?”

Way to go, dumbass, goes through his head. Engage with the weretiger who has you in chains.

“I didn’t know- I was hoping she wouldn’t. What with me being a shifter and her dad being a hunter.”

Not much of one, all things told, but he shouldn’t find this hard too believe.

Except, he does. Something isn’t adding up.

“Who?”

Looking as if he was expecting this question, Ian kicks at a rock. “I can’t tell you. I couldn’t tell her, either. They’re- involved with someone else.”

“So, the cheater’s with the guy who won’t cheat?”

Ian shrugs. “Religious family. They- she’s with who she’s expected to be with. And then, when we can find time-” Ian gives him a pathetically, especially for a shifter, helpless look.

He hopes to Christ this chick from a religious family isn’t from a hunter one, too, or worse, a hunter herself.

More than this: He believes Ian’s being straight with him. And this isn’t good, because, he can’t just call off open season on a Gallagher weretiger, especially one who put him in chains, because of a belief in the firehead’s honesty.

“Look, if I could talk to Mandy, I’d tell her all this. You know that Fiona would deal with me herself if I did anything to hurt someone like her. Would you just talk to her? See if she’d be willing to listen before you keep trying to kill me?”

He knows he shouldn’t do this, but it ain’t as if he knows of a better way to handle this.

“Alright, here’s the deal, Gallagher: You let me go, and I give you one free pass. I’ll talk to Mandy, but if she doesn’t call it off, the next time, it don’t matter if you have chains or what, I’m not stopping until you’ve been handled or you manage to do something to me that’ll cause an out-and-out war between your pack and my family.”

“Really?” There’s a stupid amount of hope in Ian’s suspicious, cautious look.

“Yeah, really. Terry isn’t right about much, but he’s right that this place used to be halfway decent before you shifters and certain other humans were allowed in. But I also don’t want to spend my free time chasing after someone like you. And you turning Mandy down, it’s definitely not something I want to be chasing you or any other punk, shifter or human, over.”

There’s an expression of what might be hurt on Ian’s face, and he wonders if Ian really was tempted by Mandy.

It wouldn’t be surprising, really, but all the same: Great. Just frigging great.

Ian slowly approaches with his hand out. “Deal?”

He shakes it. “Deal.”

“Catch.”

He does, and by the time he realises it’s a key, Ian’s gone.

…

Mandy’s sitting on the couch when he gets home, and before he say anything, she says, “Nicholas is in jail, and Terry’s decided he gives a shit for some reason.”

Grabbing a beer, he sits down. “Ian Gallagher trapped me in an alley with chains.”

Looking at him with concern, she starts carefully going over him with her hands, and tossing them away, he assures her, “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything to actually hurt me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

She should have, but this isn’t here or there. It’s too soon to tell with little Liam, but no Gallagher, not even Frank and Monica, are weak. Go after them, and they won’t roll over, not unless they already have a shiv or their claws and are just waiting for the person to get close enough.

“It’s fine. He said he’s seeing someone. Someone who’s already with someone else. She comes from a religious family.”

“Huh.”

They sit in silence.

“He pushed me onto the floor,” she quietly says. “It didn’t really hurt. But then, he said he couldn’t, that he’d never be with someone like me like that, that he’d tried to be nice, but he didn’t like me that way. Whatever he says, we both know it’s because those Gallaghers think they’re better than us white-trash Milkovich’s.”

If he said, ‘You’re not white-trash, you’re not like us,’ she wouldn’t listen. She never has.

Otherwise, she’s right. Lip’s a genius, Debbie might be, too, and sure, Carl’s a punk, but he’s better than most of them at not getting caught, and Ian’s going to be some big military hotshot someday. Fiona, if it weren’t for having to take care of five kids, she might have graduated, been able to move somewhere better.

“Do you think he was lying about the other girl?”

She shakes her head. “No. It makes sense. He was really cool when we first started hanging out, but as soon as I started liking liking him, he got all twitchy. Wanted me gone. I guess, if it was just me being a Milkovich, he wouldn’t have even wanted me around as a friend.”

Putting an arm around her, he’s relieved when she curls against him instead of storming off. “Hey, look, if you want us to keep going after him, we will. But he wants to talk to you. Maybe, you should.”

“Yeah, alright.”

“You don’t-”

“If he can get you like that, he can do worse to the others, and if he gets the other Gallaghers involved- last thing any of us, especially you and me, need is an out-and-out war. I’ll text him, set up a time to meet.”

“If you want me there, I’m there. And remember your knives.”

She rolls her eyes. “I will. Dork.”

“Drama queen,” he retorts.

…

He wakes up to the feeling of someone crawling into his bed.

“It’s me,” Mandy says.

Relaxing, he leaves the blade under his pillow. “Hey. Haven’t seen you around lately.”

Her texts have all come through, though, and he spoke to her last night.

“Yeah. I’m Ian’s fake girlfriend now.”

He almost responds, but then, he remembers: It’s late, he’s tired, and laying out how he really feels about this means the second one is going to last even longer. “Okay. Did you find out who his real girlfriend is?”

“No,” she answers, and there’s a quietness to her voice that makes him suspicious. “I mean, I have an idea, but it doesn’t matter. It’d be nice having a boyfriend who isn’t all about,” and for all he’s the one who taught her about condoms, he really doesn’t want to hear certain words that suggest what his baby sister’s done with other boys, “and this way, no one will suspect he’s with someone he shouldn’t be.”

He doesn’t think it works like this, but if this’ll make her happy, good. If it starts to make her unhappy, he’ll try to do something then.

“Hey, can I crash in here? Dad was passed out in my doorway.”

“Yeah, sure.” He moves so that she can get settled, and when she does, he kisses her forehead. “Night, Mandy.”

“Night, Mickey.” She snuggles a little closer. “And thanks.”

“No problem.”

Thankfully, sleep quickly returns.


End file.
